Grandparents
by fmfg
Summary: This is a series of one-shots based in my imprint universe. It focuses on the joys and sometimes struggles of being a grandparents.
1. Chapter 1

**These are a series of one shots that I've have bouncing around in my mind featuring the Cullens or Swans as grandparents. It won't be a perfect sequence of events, but just random stories I've had in my head. **

**This is six months after my story Sisters. Carlisle's point of view: **

"And you packed the first aid kit right, Dad?" Rosalie asked as she put some apple juice boxes into her diaper bag.

"I don't know why we need it," I said, sighing mentally as I pulled the first aid kit out. She was in mama bear mode.

"What if Liam …" she started.

"He'll heal within two seconds of falling, Rosalie," I reminded her.

She frowned at me as she zipped up the diaper bag. "I guess you're right."

"You know fathers usually are," I replied dryly.

She smiled and shook her head. "I need to run to the store to get more diapers. I can't believe Esme and I forgot to get some. Will you take Arian to the restroom so we're ready to go by time Emmett and I get back?"

"I'll go check on them now," I replied, smiling.

"You're excited about this, aren't you?" Rosalie returned my smile as she pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm thrilled. I love doing family events like this," I admitted. "I think it makes us both realize how lucky we are, Rosalie."

"Very true." She beamed and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back in a few."

She was gone, moving at full vampire speed to her car. I grinned as I made my way outside to get my two youngest grandchildren; Arian and Liam. There were Emmett and Rosalie's adopted children, him two and her five.

Crying made me pick up my pace. Opening the backdoor, I found Arian leading Liam in by his hand with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Grandpa, Liam fell down," Arian said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were going down the slide, Grandpa," Arian explained. "And he was running to go to the slide again, and he fell."

"Owwie, Grandpa." Liam pointed to his knee. It was red and nearly healed but there was dried blood around the irritated skin. "Band aide."

"Do you need a band aide, Liam?" I asked, picking both of my grandchildren up.

"Uh huh," Liam said, his tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Liam. Grandpa knows how to fix everything," Arian said. I smiled; the two were close since his birth. He often followed her around and were found playing together. She adored him and him her.

Liam sniffed as I sat him down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter and pulled the first aid kit toward me.  
"Good thing I put this out," I said to myself.

Taking out a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol, I cleaned off the dried blood.

"Would you like a Mickey Mouse or basketball band aide, Liam?" I asked, pulling out both kinds.

"Basketball, Grandpa," he said as he pulled his thumb out of his mouth before popping it back in. Just like his father, Liam loved sports.

"Okay." I tore open and placed it on the now healed knee. I found nothing helped more than tlc.

"What happened, Liam?" Esme said as she walked into the room, carrying the kid's jackets; another unnecessary request of Rosalie's on this warm June day.

"I feel down, Grandma." Liam held up his knee. "I got owwie."

"Do you need a kiss for your owwie?" Esme smiled at our youngest grandchild.

"Yes, Grandma."

Esme leaned forward to kiss his band aide. I grinned at my loving wife.

"Now we need a sucker, Grandpa," Arian declared.

"A sucker?" I asked.

"Yesterday at the store, Grandma and I bought suckers. Grandma said they were for the kids and their owwies that you help," Arian explained seriously. "So we both need one so Liam can feel better."

I threw my head back and laughed, as did Esme. "Okay, I'll go grab two."

Using my sense of smell, I grabbed two suckers and was back by my grandchildren before they could fall. I pulled off the wrapper and handed them each a sucker.

"Mmm, this is yummy, Grandpa," Arian said. "Liam feels much better."

I chuckled as I kissed her forehead as I heard the garage door open, which was followed by Rosalie and Emmett walking in bags of diapers in Emmett's hand.

"How did you get suckers?" Rosalie asked as soon as she saw her kids.

"Liam fell down and Grandpa was helping us feel better," Arian explained innocently.

"Gee, Grandpa, how did you ever get roped into that?" Emmett teased.

"Have you met your daughter?" I asked, smiling. "She got me with those big, blue eyes of hers."

"Did you take her to the bathroom yet?" Rosalie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Not yet. Was too busy playing doctor." I winked at my daughter.

Rosalie sighed. "Come on, Arian. Let's go potty."

"Are we leaving for the zoo now, Mommy?" Arian asked as she lifted her arms.

"Yes, sweetie," Rosalie replied as she carried her daughter down the hall.

"Oh, good," Arian replied as they stepped into the half bathroom in the hallway.

"Daddy, I got owwie," Liam said, holding out his knee to show Emmett as he pointed to his band aide.

"Are you okay, little man?" Emmett asked as he scooped up his son.

"Yes. I got sucker, Daddy." Liam put the sucker into his mouth.

"Boy, Carlisle. These kids have you wrapped around their fingers." Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry. Once you have grandchildren, you'll get it." I smiled as Rosalie led Arian out of the bathroom.

"Are we ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Zoo, Mommy?" Liam asked.

"Yes, sweetie," she replied as she placed the overstuffed baby bag on her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Arian and Liam said at the same time, causing us to laugh.

"Let's go then," I replied as I grabbed Esme's hand.

She smiled as we walked to the car. "So glad we finally get to go."

"I am too," I said, thinking about how blessed our life was. No matter how much time went by, I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that we had _grandchildren_ even though Ness born nearly nine years ago.

We got into the family van we bought shortly after Liam was born, which held his and Arian's car seats, which had enough for Rosalie, Emmett, Liam, Arian, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and myself. After the children were buckled in, we drove the hour drive to the zoo.

Once in the parking lot, Emmett pulled out the double stroller as I pulled out the sleeping Arian. Rosalie put the squirming Liam into the stroller; he had a ton of energy, which kept us on our toes.

"Wake up, Arian," I whispered to my precious granddaughter in my arms.

"Are we at the zoo yet?" She said slowly as her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, my dear." I ran my hand over her back. "And guess who I see?"

"Who?"

"Elizabeth, Abby, and Jordan," I replied, naming off Jacob and Ness' daughter, Elizabeth, and Seth's two children.

"My cousins are here too?" Arian lifted her head off of my chest and smiled. "I love my cousins, Grandpa."

"I see Tala and Nina as well." I pointed to Felix, Leah, and their twin girls walking from the opposite direction.

"We're going to have the bestest time at the zoo now." Arian clasped her hands as she smiled up at me.

"Would you like to go in your seat or have me carry you?" I asked as we walked up to the ticket booth.

"Will you carry me, Grandpa? We can have fun at the zoo and cuddle at the same time!" she declared.

I laughed. "That would be a lot of fun, wouldn't it?"

She nodded as we greeted our family members. Many hugs and kisses were given before we bought our tickets.

"Where are the animals, Grandpa?" Arian asked with clasped hands as we walked through the entrance.

"We'll find them, honey," I said. "We need to walk a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, Grandpa." Arian's wide, blue eyes looked up at me. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked.

"What's that over there?" She pointed to the gift shop.

"It's a gift shop. Remember when Abby brought your stuffed wolf home?"

"Yes, Grandpa. May we get Brianna something nice because she had to work?" Arian asked.

"I think that's a very sweet idea, Arian." I kissed her cheek. "You're a very nice girl to think about her."

"Grandpa, that sign says cameras." She pointed to the little stand where a young woman was selling disposable cameras. "May we buy one so we can have pictures?"

"I don't see why not," I replied, pulling out my wallet as I walked over to the stand.

"One camera please," I said.

"$10, please," she said holding out the camera.

"Take the camera, Arian," I said.

"Okay," she whispered shyly as she held out her hand.

"What do you say, Arian?" I asked.

"Thank you," Arian whispered again as she looked at her feet.

"You're welcome." The young woman handed back my card with an impersonal smile.

After putting my card away, I helped Arian open the camera.

"Can we take a picture of us cuddling at the zoo, Grandpa?" Arian asked me.

"I don't see why not," I replied, and I held the camera up in front of us.

"Smile, Grandpa."

"Okay, my dear." I smiled as I clicked he button.

"I can't wait to see our pictures, Grandpa," Arian said, hugging me.

"Me too, my dear." I kissed her head. "Shall we go find an animal to take a picture of?"

"Oh, Grandpa that sounds so exciting! May I take the next picture?" Arian clasped her hands.

"Of course, sweetie."

I walked behind the family, smiling as I held Arian close to me. Walking around the corner of the path, we came across a large area with three elephants, one of them was a baby.

"Oh, look, Grandpa." Arian pointed as we stepped up next to Tala and Nina. "There's a baby elephant!"

"He's so cute, Grandpa!" Nina said.

"He sure is." I grinned as I shifted Arian to my left arm and put my right arm around Nina.

"Do you see the baby elephant, Nina?" Arian asked.

"I do. Look, it's playing with a ball." Nina pointed.

Both girls started to giggle as the elephant pushed the ball with his trunk and chased it. I chuckled as the girls watched the animals played together.

"Grandpa, may I take a picture of the elephant playing?" Arian asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"How do I take a picture?" she whispered shyly.

"Hold this part up to your eye so you can see what you're taking a picture of," I explained, holding the camera up. Arian squinted through the lens. "Now press the button, sweetie."

She stuck her tongue out and pressed the button. "Wow. It worked, Grandpa."

"Yes it did."

"May I take your picture, Nina?"

"How about Grandpa takes a picture of you and me?" Nina said, smiling at her cousin.

"Oh, I really like that idea. Please, will you take our picture, Grandpa?" Arian asked me with her big, blue eyes.

"Of course, my dear. How about you two sand in front of the elephants?" I asked.

"Okay, Grandpa!" Arian said.

"Up on these steps so I can see you both," I setting Arian down on the steps near the railing.

Nina stepped next to Arian and wrapped her arm around her younger cousin. "Smile, Arian."

"Okay," Arian whispered with clasped hands.  
Both girls smiled as I took their picture, making sure that I got the elephants behind my granddaughters.

"Perfect." I held out the camera. "Would you like to hold it?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Arian took the camera, and turned to hug Nina. "May we walk together now, Nina?"

"Sure." Nina took Arian's hand. "Look here is some information about elephants."

"What does it say, Nina?" Arian asked.

Nina read the information to Arian as I watched the two girls.

"Wow. That's a lot of things I didn't know before," Arian said when Nina was finished reading, making me laugh.

**Reviews are lovely. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Esme's point of view:**

"The train is moving, Grandma," Liam said from my lap as the train slowly pulled out of the station.

"Yes, my love." I hugged him close. I loved the feel of Liam on my lap; we were all blessed when Rosalie adopted him and his older sister, Adrian. "Are you ready to see more animals?"

"I eat them?" he asked with his large blue eyes.

"Remember what Mommy and Daddy said?" I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," he whispered looking ashamed. "Grandma, there's a big bird."

He pointed to an ostrich. "You see the ostrich, don't you?"

"Will he bite?" Liam asked in a scared tone.

"No, honey. I wouldn't let him."

"Okay, good. No biting," he told the ostrich while waving his finger just like I've seen Rosalie do with him. "Grandma will stop you."

I laughed as we drove by the ostrich, who cocked his head toward us.

"Grandma?" Arian said from Carlisle's lap in front of us.

"Yes, my love?" I asked.

"May I take a picture of you and Liam?" She held up her camera.

"Would you like a picture, Liam?" I asked him.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, smile," Arian said as she held up the camera.

"We have to say 'cheese', Grandma," Liam explained.

"Cheese," I said at the same time as Liam; he held out the 'e'.

There was a flash, making Liam and Arian giggle. "Thank you, Grandma."

I laughed gently as Arian took Alice and Jasper's pictures, who were sitting in front of my husband and granddaughter.

"Wow. Lions, Grandma." Liam point to the lions. "Daddy can get those."

"Liam, we don't talk that way in public," I reminded him again.

"Sorry, Grandma."

"Look at the zebras over there." I pointed to the zebras eating grass on the other side of the tracks.

"They like to eat grass, Grandma?" he asked.

"Yes, my darling."

"They don't like meat?"

"Some animals and people don't."

"Meat is my favorite."

"I know, honey." I laughed gently.

"Grandma, when can we go play in the water? I'm feeling hot."

"We're going to have lunch and then go to the park with the water area."

"Grandma, may I get a popsicle?"

"We'll have to see. Okay, Liam," I said.

"Okay, Grandma. Oh look, Grandma! There's a bunny." Liam pointed to the bunny.

"We come all the way to the zoo to see animals, and he gets excited about a bunny," Carlisle said as he smiled over his shoulder at me.

"Grandpa, he was hopping the whole time!" Liam said.

"Was he now?"

"I can do that, too." Liam puffed out his chest.

We laughed and gave Liam a kissed on the head. "Yes you can, my love."

"Will the train stop soon, Grandma?" Liam asked.

"In a little bit. Why?"

"I'd like to walk. Look, Grandma! There is a hippo." He pointed to the hippos out the train window.

"Yes, honey." I kissed his head again.

"Grandma." He leaned up with his hand to his ear as if to whisper to me. I leaned down so he could. "The hippos smell bad."

"Sometimes animals do that," I explained, trying not to laugh.

The trained continued on the track for five more minutes until we pulled into the station.

"Grandma, I'd like to walk now," Liam told me.

"You may walk, but you must hold my hand. Do you understand, Liam?" I gave him a stern look. Liam had a ton of energy and tended to take off on his own. At the grocery story, he ran off from me, and I was unable to go after him at full speed since we were in public.

"Yes, Grandma." He put his hand into mine.

Once the train stopped, we stepped off the train. I swung hands with Liam as we walked down the path toward the exit.

"Are we going to the splash park now, Grandma?" Liam asked me.

"Yes we are, my love," I replied, swinging Liam's hand. "We're going to have our picnic before we play in the water though."

"Ah man, Grandma. Grandma, look! Popsicles." He pointed to another little boy with a Popsicle. "May I have one, please, Grandma, please?" He tugged on my hand.

"You'll have to ask Mommy and Daddy, sweetheart," I replied.

"Mommy, I want a popsicle," Liam yelled loudly to his mother, who walked hand-in-hand with Emmett in front of us.

Rosalie looked at her husband. "I don't see why no," Emmett said. "He'll be hungry by the time we get to the park anyway."

"Alright, Liam," Rosalie said over her shoulder, "but make sure you eat it quickly."

"Okay, Mommy," he said.

Liam smiled as we walked over to the snack bar. I picked him up as we approached.

"I want a blue popsicle please," he said to the woman when it was our turn.

I woman shoulder shook. "A blue Popsicle," she replied, punching buttons on the computer screen. "Anything for you miss?"

"No, thank you," I replied.

Liam took the Popsicle, quickly unwrapping the treat as I paid.

"Mmm, this is tasty, Grandma," Liam said as we walked away. "Thank you for buying me a Popsicle."

He sucked on the treat, blue covering his chin. "You're welcome, my love." I hugged him tight.

I happy grin as I held my precious grandchild as I spent time with my amazing family.

**Edward's point of view:**

I held my precious Elizabeth, our first and so far only grandchild, on my lap as I fed her lunch. Her thoughts were focused on picking up the goldfish that were held in the small Tupperware container. Thoughts of the flavor of snack ram through her mind as she ate her food. Thoughts of more when she looked up at me.

"It's all gone, honey," I told her. Elizabeth frowned. "I'm sorry, honey. Would you like a banana?"

"Nanna,"Elizabeth said, saying one of the few words she knew, being one year old now.

I quickly pealed her favorite food and tore off the first bite. I fed the treat for her, and she quickly finished it. When she was done, I cuddled my granddaughter in my arms, as I sat with my family. I watched the rest of my nieces and nephews, all who played in the splash park that we sat near. Their laughter rang through the park as Emmett ran after them.

"Would you like to go play in the water, Elizabeth?" I asked, standing.

I carried the curious girl in my arms and squatted down near one of the smaller fountains. Curious thoughts ran through Elizabeth's' mind as she watched the water. She touched it, and a loud laugh came from my beautiful granddaughter, making me grin. When Elizabeth leaned forward, I set her bottom on the ground, allowing her even more access to the water.

"Waawaa!" she said loudly. Her thoughts were full of joy as her chubby hands splashed in the water, making me laugh.

Elizabeth smiled up at me, showing off her two bottom teeth that had come in. "Do you like that?" I asked.

"Waawaa!" she exclaimed again.

I laughed as Elizabeth splashed in the water, making my heart soar.

**Long overdue, but had trouble coming up with ideas. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This takes place right when Abby, Seth and his imprint's Ashley oldest daughter is born premature. Carlisle's point of view:**

I walked up to the door that led from the garage and into the house, my eyes cased down and my thoughts sluggish, slow, and numb. The image of the tiny baby was burned in my brain; her lack response- not even crying like most new borns, her underdeveloped system, her smell that hinted at death, her skin so clear, it looked like gelatin. I stopped outside the door, not wanting to face the family yet. I could hear that they were all home, and I called them when I learned that Ashley had given birth early, but I couldn't force myself to see them yet; my heart ached too much.

Eventually, I opened the door and walked into our large kitchen, where my family waited. Their faces all mirrored mine, deep sorrow and worry.

"How is she?" Esme asked, stepping forward, worry written laced through her voice and eyes.

I shook my head, unable to speak. She knew how much I hated seeing children suffer; what made it worse was that this was personal. Seth and Ashley were like children to us, and no doubt this child would've been like a grandchild to me.

"It's very unlikely that she'll make it even through the night," I said, wanting to have everyone know the truth and prepare for the worse, "but I'm taking personal leave to spend time with her, Seth, and Ashely."

"I should bring them something," Esme said, looking down. "Make them food to eat …" Esme's voice shook as she spoke and she let out a sob in the end.

Immediately, I stepped up and took her in my arms. Esme clung to me and sobbed. Closing my eyes, I rocked her back and forth, feeling heaviness for this little girl. I held my wife for ages, taking comfort from her. I eventually pulled away from Esme and accepted a hug from Alice.

"What can we do, Carlisle?" she asked.

"Pray and hope for the best, but it's unlikely that she'll survive," I replied. "And I told Leah we'd get the girls. She wanted to be there for Seth."

Alice nodded. "Jasper and I could go get them." She gave me another tight hug. "We love you, Dad. You know that right?"

"I know, and thank you, honey." I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Hours later, I stood by the isolate of this precious girl, keeping an eye on her vitals. By some miracle, they were stable. I turned when I got the familiar scent of Seth and Ashley. She sat in a wheelchair as a nurse pushed her forward, and Seth and Ashley both shared the hollow look in her eyes. Ashely's looked passed me and toward her daughter.

"How is she?" Seth asked in a tense voice.

"Stable, for now," I replied.

"Can I see her?" Ashley asked. "Please?"

I nodded. Seth and I helped Ashley stand, and we held onto her as she peered at her baby. Ashley's hand splayed on the glass and she rested her head on the glass. I could smell the salt of the tears as she cried.

"She's so bad, Carlisle," Ashley whispered. "She's so bad."

Her shoulders started to shake. I gave Ashley's shoulder a gentle squeeze as Seth murmured into Ashley's ear. Since Ashley was a neonatal nurse (working with premature babies), she knew the odds, and saw babies in the same predicament not survive.

"It's time you go back to bed, Ashley," I said gently. "Your body needs rest, my dear."

She didn't fight us as we lowered her into the wheelchair. She sat, looking down at her lap. My shoulders slump as Seth wheeled her back to her room. I worked with the baby through the night, who had a few dips, but with the right medication and treatments, she remained stable. By some miracle, the baby continue to grow and remain stable. She was really a fighter.

Seth and Ashley named her Abigale, Abby for short. All of the family members visited the hospital, even if they could only see the baby through glass windows. Seth and Ashley needed the support.

A month later, Abby hit a huge milestone; she was able to have family members hold her. Ashley beamed as I placed Abby into Ashley's arms.

"Oh, you beautiful little girl," Ashley said, tears running down her face. "My baby girl."

Abby made her little groaning noises as Ashley held her.

"You hear me talking, don't you?" Ashley asked.

The new mother held her precious baby, making me glad that I'd taken time to help this precious girl.

**One year later:**

The voices around the room sang loud at the cubby baby in Ashley's arms as she smiled at the family around her. When her birthday song finished, everyone clapped, even Abby did for herself. She laughed as everyone else did, causing Abby to laugh even more.

Cake was distributed to those who ate, while we spent time with family, celebrating the birth of Abby.

"Carlisle?" Ashley said as she stepped up next to me as she held the smiling Abby.

Abby quickly held her arms out for me, gurgling up at me. "Hello to you both." I smiled at the young woman next to me as I held the chubby baby in my arms. "This has been a lovely party."

"Thank you. I just wanted to thank you for helping us so much over this last year," Ashley said. "I don't know what we'd do without your help."

"It's my pleasure. You, Seth, and little Abby here are like family," I replied. Abby hugged me, making Ashley and I laugh. "And I love this precious girl."

"And it seems that she loves her grandpa too," Ashley said, smiling at us.

I hugged Abby, grateful for another precious grandchild in my life.

**Short but sweet. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esme's point of view:**

I walked hand-in-hand with my husband up the walk way to Rosalie and Emmett's large house that they shared with their two children, Arian and Liam, and Arian's imprint, Brady. We planned another family dinner, and Rosalie offered to have it at her house instead of having it at ours, like we usually did.

"I like the twinkle lights they've put up," I commented, pointing to the two trees.

"They do look lovely, just like you, my dear," my husband replied.

I laughed. "You are too sweet, my love," I said.

"Shhh! They're here!" I heard a loud whisper from Alice just inside the house. "Get ready."

Carlisle and I exchanged a look just before he opened the door for me. 'Surprise' rang out through the large living room, and a sign that read Happy Anniversary hung on the opposite wall. A table of food sat long another wall, with a beautiful, tiered cake at the end. My hands went to my mouth in surprise. Our anniversary wasn't until next week, and I hadn't expected the kids would do anything for us, even though we hadn't celebrated it with family in a while.

"Surprise, Grandma!" Liam, now seven, yelled, making everyone laugh.

"It is a big surprise," I said, hugging my grandson.

"Aunt Alice let me help her, Grandma," Liam explained as he returned my hug. "Then I got to play with Uncle Jasper outside. He taught me some new fight moves."

"I'm sure you did well at them," I replied.

"Can I get some food now, Grandma? Mom made me wait until you got here," Liam said.

I laughed again. "How about you wait just a little bit longer," I replied. "Everyone will start eating soon."

"Okay, Grandma," Liam grumbled. "I'm going to go play with Jordan, Grandma."

"Alright, my dear." I laughed as he walked away.

"Grandma Esme!" Jace, Sam and Emily's oldest son, called out as he walked toward me, now an inch taller than me.

"Wow! Look at you," I said, holding my arms out for him. "You're grown."

I enfolded him in a hug, receiving a gentle squeeze from my honorary grandson. "Dad thinks I'm going to phase soon." He pulled away from me and puffed up his chest.

"I'm sure you will." I smiled up at him. "It's hard to believe you're only ten."

"It's true, Grandma Esme," he replied, making me laugh. Jace was a sweet, loving boy. He had a very gentle soul. "I'm glad I got to see you today."

"I am too, honey. Are you enjoying the party?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm hungry too," he said honestly, making me laugh.

"Well, you'd better go get something to eat, dear." I received a large smile and another hug before Jace bounded off to get more food.

Over the next hour, Carlisle and I talked with our children, extended family from the pack, and our precious grandchildren.

"And how is this handsome young man?" I asked as I took Eric from Ness' arms. She'd given birth to her second child a week earlier.

"Very happy to make great-grandma's anniversary party," Ness said, smiling down at her son, who looked exactly like Jacob.

"I'm so very glad you're here, my precious Eric." I rocked my body, amazed that I had him in my life.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to grab a plate while you hold him," Ness said. "I'm starving from breast feeding him."

"I'd love to have time with this precious little one," I replied. "Go eat, honey."

I held Eric in my arms, smiling down at him as I rocked side to side.

"Grandma?" a quiet voice said.

"Hello, Arian," I replied, smiling at the eight-year-old Arian.

"Uncle Felix and I made your cake, Grandma," she said. "May I show it to you?"

"Of course, my dear. We'll show Eric too," I said.

I followed Arian over to the food table. The cake was decorated with a light brown frosting and a variety of frosted flowers covered the cake.

"Uncle Felix and I've been working on making flowers," Arian explained. "We put different types of flowers since you like growing them so much."

"Oh, Arian," I said. "It's beautiful, and the flowers are so thoughtful."

Arian ducked her head as she gave me a hug. I held her close to me, careful not to squash Eric.

"I kind of wish you could eat it, Grandma," Arian said, looking up at me with her beautiful, blue eyes.

"I do too, but I'm enjoying that you made it for me," I replied.

"Can I show Grandpa my cake?" Arian asked.

"Go grab him now, honey," I said pointing. "He just got done talking with Tala."

Arian quickly walked over to Carlisle.

"Grandpa," she said breathlessly. "I want to show you the cake I made for you and Grandma."

"Alright, my darling." He took Arian's hand.

"We worked on it all day yesterday," Arian told him. "And I was afraid that you or Grandma would find out and we'd ruin the surprise."

Once they reached the table, Carlisle kneeled down by Arian as she explained how she decorated the cake. She loved to bake, and it seemed to calm and focus her, especially since she had anxiety from her traumatic past.

"I really love that you made this for us, Arian." Carlisle hugged her, and I beamed at my loving husband. "Thank you, sweetie."

I could see Arian's pleased smile as she hugged Carlisle.

"I love you a lot, Grandpa," she said quietly.

"I love you so much, honey," Carlisle replied, and he kissed her forehead.

"Will you sit with me while I eat, Grandpa?" she asked.

"Sure, sweetie." Carlisle stood and smiled at our granddaughter. "How about you grab a plate and I'll join you when you're ready."

Arian gave him one more hug before she went to get a plate. Carlisle turned toward me with a handsome smile on his face.

"You've been staring at me, darling," he said.

"I can't help watching the man I love with our grandchildren," I admitted.

He smiled and leaned down, giving me a kiss. He gave me several sweet kisses, feeling the emotion that he poured into them.

"I can't imagine being a parent or grandparent with anyone else, Carlisle," I said, cupping his cheek.

"I can't either," he said, planting a kiss to my palm. "Happy anniversary, darling."

"Happy anniversary, my love."

**Please review! **


End file.
